Forum:Radiation Release
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : Radiation Release (発光, Hakkoun) 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : Due to the nature of the Explosion Release having no direct correlation with any known element (since it is primarily chakra creating the neccesary reaction and features no strong influence) I don't see the need to add this in. However, many seem to believe and favor the idea that Explosion is a mixture of Fire and Lightning. I would presume to add an additional Yang nature into the mix of this. The Fire Energy mixed with the Lightning will keep the ratio's balanced, while the Yang Release will further enhance the ability to a KT, forming the hazardous effects of radiation. From simple enhancement that further increase the damage, to many other branches and complex techniques. The ability will primary deal in the interaction of thermoelectric energies and amplifying it up another notch, giving the user the ability to accelerate the process into psuedo thermonuclear fission and radioactive aspects. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : The wielder of the Radiation Release will have the ability to mold the mixture of ratio's to create the energies for a carde of jutsu. Honed in Explosion Release, the Radiation Release will follow suite in amping the abilities of it's former. Eventually breaking way to it's own sect of techniques, the Radiation Release will be used to produce many effects of radioactive and nuclear energies and implement them on the field. EX: A user sends a surge of chakra imbued with the radiation release into the sky, costing him ample amounts of his energy in return for raining down what would be nuclear fallout. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : Much like every KT, Radiation Release will require a skilled user of the Explosion Release to obtain. Further challenges will arise when the user is required to mold chakra to a fine enough ratio of the three to prevent harming his own body, this same difficulty with chakra will be followed by the heavier cost in the abilities (varying on the technique it is used for). Similar in fashion to the Dust Release. Radiation Release will have a higher cost value however, and less focus on control. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : Does not apply, the Radiation Release being an Advanced set of the Explosion Release (or atleast, an extension that naturally leads from it). Anyone can wield it given they have met the prerequisites, years of dedication and training, elemental affinities, and high levels of chakra stamina and control. The ability to naturally wield the Radiation Release is not found, and not all will be able to access it, preventing Explosion Release mentors from teaching it to their pupils. Hexnyx (talk) 02:50, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 02:56, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications